


Deep Seas & Bright Skies

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCJawwn)



Series: At home at sea [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Multi, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCJawwn/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: “In light of your refusal to tell the truth, Tooru, we condemn you to death.”As they began to drag him out of the room the pirate started struggling, which wasn't surprising, unlike Hajime's sudden interruption from the back of the small gathering.“I want to evoke the right of substitution.” The surprised gasps didn't seem to bother him at all. “I believe in Tooru, if he says the the book is on Tartarus then it is there. He will come back, and if he doesn’t I'll die in his place.”





	Deep Seas & Bright Skies

**Author's Note:**

> The Sinbad Au no one asked for and we took almost a whole year writing, it's a miracle that we even finished it.

Issei did his best to look calm and presentable at the celebration. He was an ambassador of Thebas after all, and had to offer nothing less than his best for the arrival of the Book of Peace in Syracuse. 

However, Hajime was making it incredibly hard. 

He had arrived, with all pomp and composure a prince deserved, but the moment they were alone, he had begun spinning tales and telling Issei all about what had happened. He told him about how their ship got attacked by pirates - no surprise there to be honest, the king and Issei had predicted it and made the appropriate adjustments. The guards were getting their ass kicked when Iwa finally caught a glance of the pirates, and then admittedly was caught off guard, for the pirate attacking their ship had been Oikawa Tooru - who Issei knew as the prince’s childhood friend and infamous pirate and thief that for long ran the seven seas. Iwaizumi always smiled when he talked about it, with such fondness that Matsukawa couldn’t help to admire him. 

Despite its guardian, his childhood friend had decided to steal and ransom the Book of Peace. Ten years had passed and he only resurfaced to rob and swordfight.

The prince had apparently promptly engaged him in combat - which was uncharacteristically dramatic and for which Issei had actually scolded him, did he not think that if most of the soldiers were gone he should have kept himself safe and acted smart, not jumped head on to danger? Hajime declared he would have definitely won the fight if a giant sea monster hadn’t attacked the ship. The way he told the tale made it sound so intriguing and fascinating, as he and Tooru fought the beast together and eventually killed it using the ship itself. Positively fascinating. Part of Issei almost wished he could have seen it happening. 

Issei had never had an adventure like this in his life. The closest he'd come to one was when an Amazon Princess had tried to challenge Hajime for his hand - it had been stressing, not only for putting the prince in real danger but also because she wasn’t supposed to have known about them in the first place (a situation they had fortunately been able to disguise and soon put out of the court's mind).

Now though, as they headed towards the grand ballroom side by side, Issei dared to let their fingers touch. Just a few grazes to remind himself and Hajime that they were going together. It was hard to have private time in the midst of celebrations, more so when it came to an event the king had waited all his life for and through which he demanded his son's company (mostly to not so covertly brag about Hajime, which Issei couldn't honestly judge him for).

The biggest surprise of all happened after almost two very boring hours of the party. Issei had been quietly drinking his wine when a commotion at the entrance was heard. He approached, along with a few other guests, only to find a group of simply dressed and obvious pirates, composed of more beautiful people than he would have expected. The man leading the group stared back smugly at the guard who had him at sword point, attitude proved right when Hajime came and ordered all to put down their blades. Though people around gasped by that alone, Issei couldn't help but to be rather focused on how his lover seemed suddenly so much calmer, going as far as teasingly bicker with the newcomer.

“You are gone for ten years, then twice at the same day? You spoil me, Tooru.”

So this was Tooru then, who Issei had for some reason imagined quite different. He was handsome instead of rugged, jewelry shining along his eyes and smile. He joked around with Hajime a bit before ordering his men to enjoy the food - they talked for a couple of seconds before Hajime guided the man closer to them, speaking among smiles. 

“There is is someone I want you to meet, Tooru. This is Matsukawa Issei, one of our many Ambassadors.”

Issei smiled and offered a hand to the pirate, teasing himself.

“So you are the famous Tooru I’ve heard so much about you. Hajime told me all about how you tried robbing and saving him in the same day. So tell me, are you a thief or a hero?” 

The pirate stared at him for a couple of seconds before the prince crackled a laugh and started going about how Tooru had saved him more than once in their lives, but when he turned to talk to his friend about it again, the pirate was gone and so were his men. Hajime seemed so worried for a moment before sighing and shrugging.

“I don’t know why I expected anything different from this.”

Issei patted his shoulder, then wiggled his eyebrows and gestured towards the small garden away from everyone’s eyes. They took advantage of the ongoing commotion to head there together, managing to avoid any prying eyes. Issei rested his forearms on the railing of the garden looking at the sea and the moon reflected on it.

“It looks amazing.”

Hajime begun speaking up as an answer, a smile on his lips and excitement on his voice.“Yeah it is. My father worked hard on it. It’s his life project. That are five guards in every floor and three on the room with the book. So many locked doors I kind even count- Oh, you mean the sea?” He blushed while he said it, looking down. 

Issei smiled openly and patted his shoulder.“It’s fine. It’s just, all that out there it’s so amazing.The waves, the smell of the ocean and everything.”

There was silence until he turned to see his lover looking at him with a dreamy expression.

“You look lovely in the moonlight, Issei.” His tone of voice was low and almost like music, which luckily didn't render him speechless this once.

“You don’t look too bad yourself either, my prince.”

Issei could tell there was really something on his mind though, so he waited with a smirk on his lips. Hajime took a deep breath and started speaking again, now avoiding eye contact. 

“Back when you first arrived here, I was a bit surprised that we got along so well,you were in a strange country with no one you knew and still you managed to be the best person you could be. And quickly became one of the most important people in my life. I was so charmed by you, and you still manage to charm me every moment I look at you.”

His smile at his lover grew somewhat as he grabbed Hajime’s hands.

“So I wanna ask something of you, that perhaps is already implicit after all, but,” Iwaizumi knelled in front of Issei, hands still holding his. “Do you want to spend forever with me?”

Issei brightened, then pulled the foolish prince up to his feet and into a quick kiss. A very secretive and quiet kiss, that people couldn’t see happening, but it still felt like more than what they usually had. 

“I’m gonna take your offer into consideration.”

“Asshole.”

\--

He was on Hajime’s room when the news came. They had been laying in bed together, his lover resting his head on Issei’s chest, almost asleep. The frantic knocking on the door startled them, and for a second he feared someone would catch them together. However, the prince was quick to get up and drape himself on a robe, opening the door at an angle in which the bed couldn’t be seen. The message was brief, but his interlocutor was obviously very agitated. Issei did catch words like _‘Book of Life’, ‘Stolen’, ‘Oikawa’_ and that painted a clear enough image, though one he didn't want to believe in. Hajime slammed the door closed as the person left, then started dressing himself. 

“What happened?” 

“The Book of Life was stolen tonight. They found Tooru’s dagger near the body of a guard. I’m gonna try to force the information of it’s location from him.” 

Issei gasped despite himself. Now that he had it confirmed, the room did seem dulled even in the relative dark, and as he went to look outside the windows the situation got plenty worse. The magic that protected them all, that was so inherently a part of everything, was gone, and it showed in every crack. He looked at Hajime forcing on his boots, lips stiff and eyes purposefully blank. He couldn’t think of anything clever to say to make this more bearable. Tooru meant a lot to his partner, that was obvious, and this betrayal was far too great for him. So Issei only stepped closer and ran his fingers through Hajime’s hair. 

“Do you want me to wait for you here?”

“No. You should use everyone's distraction to go back to your room. I’ll be fine.”

“I’ll see you in the morning then.” 

Issei would be a part of the trial, as one of the envoys from the Twelve Cities. He didn't fancy at all the idea of having to judge someone that obviously meant so much for his lover, he didn’t want to bring Hajime anymore pain, but he couldn’t allow someone that had stolen such an artifact to go unpunished. He would have to condemn Tooru to death, and he didn’t even want to think about what that would do to Hajime. 

\--

The pirate refused to tell the truth, instead spinning wild tales about the divinity of Chaos tricking him and screwing him over, saying that the book must be on Tartarus. None of them believed that flimsy lie for one moment. The King was furious as Issei hadn’t seen him in ages, going as far as almost slapping the pirate during the trial. Their deliberation didn’t even take a minute before the Head of the Council of Twelve spoke up, his tone grave.

“In light of your refusal to tell the truth, Tooru, we condemn you to death.”

As they began to drag him out of the room the pirate started struggling, kicking at nothing and shouting that they couldn’t be serious, which wasn't surprising. Unlike Hajime's sudden interruption from the back of the small gathering.

“Stop this!”

All present stood in shocked silence as he took a step forward, his posture and voice sure as could be.

“I want to evoke the right of substitution.” The surprised gasps didn't seem to bother him at all. “I believe in Tooru, if he says the the book is on Tartarus then it is there.”

The King shouted for him to stop and the leader of the council asked him if he knew what he was doing, the prince nodded before continuing, before Issei could even think of something to say to annul this 

“He will come back, and if he doesn’t I'll die in his place.”

Issei wanted to scream or shout at him to stop, because he new for a fact that Tooru would not come back, not for Hajime nor for anyone. He couldn’t let this happen, he couldn’t phantom the idea of Iwaizumi dying. Not after what they had discussed last night, this couldn’t be serious. The worst part was he couldn’t let it show, he couldn’t scream and beg them to stop. He could only watch as the man he loved was put in chains and dragged to a cell and the man that actually deserved this was walking around with not a hint of guilt in his figure. He heard Iwaizumi telling his “friend’ not to be late, and by the gods he wanted to execute Tooru himself. And still, he kept his facade impeccable, until everyone was gone. He had to do something, he had to have an idea to save and make sure his lover survived. 

He had a plan, that he didn’t like and perhaps would end up not working, but he had to try it anyway. He couldn’t just let his lover die.

-

Turns out getting into the ship was a lot easier than he'd imagined. All he had done was hand two big gems to the duo standing guard of the entrance and a few golden coins for the rest of the crew and he was promptly taken to the Captain’s room. Told to stay there until they were at sea. Issei was expecting things to be harder for some reason, but then again he should have guessed, they were pirates, money was the real language around here. 

The Captain’s room was a proof of that, full of trinkets, and jewelry and a bed bigger than it was probably needed in the sea. There were maps and drawings on the walls and on the table. The whole place was so crowded of things both bizarre and luxurious. For some reason, none of this seemed like the kind of thing that belonged to Tooru. If they were all his, than perhaps Matsukawa had underestimated him. Waiting was far less interesting than he had hoped, just silence and himself, until he heard order’s being shouted and felt the ship begun moving. Matsukawa sat on the bed, looking at the clothing obviously stolen from a brothel, gosh, was Tooru not ashamed? He had so many female clothes. 

“And what by the Holy Infernos are you doing on my ship?” 

He heard the captain’s voice breaking the silence and almost jumped out of his skin. Issei got up, he needed to take control of this situation.

“I’m here to make sure you do as you said you would. To either accompany you to Tartarus or take you back to Syracuse.”

For that he got a scoff.

“And what makes you think you get to call any shots, rich boy?”

“Because you have no intention of keeping your promise.”

“So what?” The pirate said like it was the most natural thing in the world. “No one has any idea how to get to Tartarus, it would be suicide. Besides, there is no way the king would let his precious only son die. So Hajime is in no danger anyway.” 

Issei got more annoyed every time the other opened his mouth. Indeed, the king wouldn’t just let Hajime die, but Hajime wouldn't allow himself to be rescued either. He truly believed Oikawa would come back him, and Issei refused to let him be proved wrong after all. 

“Anyway,” the pirate continued, his voice grating as ever. “You can leave now. How did you even get in here in the first place? Doesn't really matter, I’m gonna put you in a boat and ship you back to the court. I have better things to do, places to visit, money to get.”

Issei took a deep breath and grabbed his jewel bag, the only language those people understood. He gestured for the pirate to open his hand, and the man frowned but complied, even if visibly cautious. Issei basked in the idea of actually doing something aggressive, but instead he dropped some fat diamonds in the man’s hand. 

“Will that be enough?”

Tooru frowned deeply, grabbing the jewels to examine them. They were real, the funds Issei had gained during those years, but he did not care in the least. He would spare no expense, he would go to hell and back if it meant Hajime got to be home safe. After a careful look, the pirate groaned.

“This only covers half. I have to pay all my crew, and I doubt there is gonna be any treasure at the end of this trip.”

“I can pay it. Once we are back in Syracuse you will have the other half of the money.” He couldn’t actually do that, but when push came to shove he could be a good liar. Also, when they got back to Syracuse he would find some way to pay that bastard of a pirate, not that he was really interested on keeping his end of the bargain.

“Fine. I’ll show you your room.”

And with one swift motion Matsukawa didn’t see coming at all Tooru was carrying him out the cabin. He tried to push and kick his way out of the other's hold, grace forgotten by the moment, but that was as useless as his order to be put down. He was only back on solid ground when quite literally thrown into his ‘quarters’: a storage room, full to the brim with food.

“Please enjoy your stay aboard the Seijou Jewel, we have tree meals a day consisting of pickles, eggs and stale biscuits. I’m sure it will be an enlightening experience for someone like you.” Tooru’s voice dripped sarcasm and false friendliness. “Be nice to your roommate. Though, as the place is his I guess _you_ are his roommate.”

Issei was about to ask who the Captain was talking about when a large, blubbering dog jumped on him and started licking his face.

-

When he finally was freed from this disgusting place, he had managed to make the dog behave - it was actually a pretty adorable big baby and a very cuddly roommate. He hadn’t seen the person now by the door until then, and he was very surprised. Whoever this person was they were not what you expected to find in a pirate ship. They were carrying scimitar and daggers, and had a bandana and some metal earrings, but he was pretty sure the person was a lady and she was smirking.

“Hey there, rich boy. Rise and shine, you got a deck to scrub.” 

He did get up, grimacing and following her outside to the sunny morning. 

“I’m Hanamaki, the second in command. I’m the one responsible for keeping you occupied since Tooru really doesn’t wanna deal with you.” 

The lady stopped on her tracks in the middle of the deck. He knew she was expecting him to protest, but the thing was, Issei wouldn’t dare to be grossed out. This was the sea, the sound of waves making that impossible to forget. This was an actual ship and he had a chance to do something to help rescue Hajime, so he grabbed a scrap of fabric and took off his fancy silk shirt so it wouldn’t get too dirty before knelled on the floor to start his work. She hummed seemingly pleased and informed him she would come back later to introduce him to the rest of the crew and show him the ropes. Issei couldn’t help but notice the small smirk still on her lips. 

There wasn’t a lot to do besides scrubbing the floor. He watched the waves and the sun, and the goings of the crew. There weren't many people, and he tried talking to some, but at first was mostly ignored. One of them seemed more keen to talk though, a younger but really tall boy, awkward and mostly focused on kitchen duties it seemed. When Issei went to get his lunch, the young man smiled at him.

“So you're the rich guy that joined us?”

“Yes.” Issei had just accepted that they would call him rich boy no matter what, it was just something he would have to deal with here. 

“You the reason our captain has set sail for Tartarus?”

”No. Your captain is sailing for Tartarus because _he_ claimed the Book of Life was stolen by the Chaos Divinity.”

He was not going to let Tooru play the victim here. The pirate was to blame for this whole situation, if he'd told the truth or just accepted his punishment this would not be happening. The young man just nodded, though his posture was tense and Issei mentally scolded himself. He shouldn’t have been as assertive in his speech. He tried making amends, mostly because he needed someone to talk to in this boat that didn’t seem to hate him on principle. 

“So, can you tell me more about the crew?”

The guy then beamed and started speaking, suddenly animated.

“They are very nice, like family to me. I’m Kindaichi by the way, I’m the new guy here actually. Captain Tooru and Lady Makki you know already. There is Kunimi, he is the night watcher, you probably won’t see him much since he doesn’t really like interacting with people. There’s Yahaba, he is like the third in command? Always on Oikawa’s side, and don’t be mistaken, he is really strong. He and Kyoutani manage the weapons, Kyoutani is the guy with blond hair and kajal, he is very grumpy and a bit scary when his mood is bad. And there's Watari. He Is a pretty nice guy, does a lot of the roping around here.” 

Issei tried remembering it all, but he couldn’t make any promises to himself. The young man seemed very happy now, which made Issei a bit uncomfortable to be honest. Kindaichi didn’t look or act like a pirate, Issei couldn’t picture him killing people or stealing ships. He was about to make a probably ill advised comment on it when someone sat next to him. He turned to see Hanamaki there with her lunch on her lap. 

“Kindaichi, I hope you are not spilling all our secrets for the enemy.”

Kindaichi shook his head and hurried away to do the rest of his chores. Issei sighed and arched an eyebrow. 

“Am I not allowed to interact with your crew?” Issei teased, because what did he actually have to lose by now. 

“Is not that. I just don’t know you, boy.” And something about it triggered a dumb memory, of himself as a child reading a fantasy book. It could be an accident but he responded anyway.

“Perhaps you should, my lady. I’m quite interesting, or so I’ve been told.”

And her face lit up, in a way that could only mean she understood his reference, which he'd definitely not expected from a _pirate_ of all people. Hanamaki turned to him then, with a smile that made her look soft and not like she could slit his throat in his sleep.

“You read ‘The Ice Throne’?” 

“Yes, I did. It was one of my favorites.” 

And for the first time since this whole mess started, he felt welcomed, standing by her side and looking in companiable silence at the sea.

-

He'd been in the ship for three days, and now things were finally starting to look up. Tooru would still barely speak to him besides some stupid arguments and teasing. The rest of the crew was weirdly nice, as they had no particular reason to dislike him. It was probably in part due to the fact that Hanamaki didn’t hate him anymore, by now they got along like fire and wood instead. Their sense of humor was so similar, and she had read all those fantasy books he'd treasured during his childhood. Not that he should, but he was starting to trust her, to consider her a friend even.

Life at sea was not as glamorous as the books painted it to be, but he felt strangely comfortable with it, with the waves and the sea and the wind. He was free as he had never been in his life as a noble and then ambassador. Issei had barely left the castle in all those years, but now he was going to the end of the world and back. He wasn’t just a rich boy, and he meant to prove it to them. 

Currently, he had been assigned the thankless job of scrubbing the deck, which apparently was the only thing he was allowed to do. Hanamaki and Oikawa had been discussing something in hushed whispers by the wheel, far enough that he couldn't make out the subject. Kindaichi looked very disturbed though, and he was too curious to stop himself from sneaking closer to the young cook.

“What is the problem this time?”

The boy startled, but he leaned closer to whisper an answer anyway, his eyes scanning the horizon.

“Captain says we are going through the Devil’s Canyon.”

Issei’s expression must have indicated that he had no clue what Kindaichi was saying. 

“No ship every makes it through the Devil’s Canyon. It’s a death trap.”

“Then why does he want to go through that?” It did seem, objectively, like fucking idiot plan. They needed to be alive when they got to Tartarus, nedded to be alive to come back.

“Says it’s the only way to keep following the Star to Tartarus.” 

Issei didn’t like it, but he wasn’t in any position of power in this ship, and he got the distinct feeling that convincing Tooru of anything was incredibly hard. He could gather it from just watching how frustrated Hanamaki looked as she spoke to him, if nothing else. 

As if on cue she finally raised her voice, rolling her eyes so hard he could see from where he stood. “When things get fucked up, don’t hope I save your ass!”

To which the Captain just blew her a kiss, his tone utterly honest in contrast. “You love me too much to let me die.”

“Just wait and see, Tooru.” 

Issei couldn’t help but smile at her attitude, it held so much authority. He could see Lady Hanamaki as a powerful merchant in an important town, someone he would love to have on his side, but he doubted that she would've been allowed to be herself on those circumstances (to which he could sort of relate). She passed straight by him and Kindaichi, directly for Spike, the dog looking more than happy to oblige to her rogh petting. Issei went back to his scrubbing, for at least two more hours (it was somewhat difficult to tell time like this) until Watari shouted from up on the ropes.

“Entering the Canyon soon enough, Captain!”

The whole crew rushed to the edge for the first peek of this dreaded place that might kill them all. Issei felt his stomach drop with dread at the remains of other ships lining the dark gray rock walls as far as he could see, the raging water in between not helping at all, and even without any sort of mystic factor it seemed like the worst place possible to go through. Issei had never been religious, but as they approached the wreckage he figured a prayer wouldn't go amiss. 

Everyone was more or less frozen in place for a moment, even the poor dog. Only Tooru’s voice broke the silence, his reapeated "steady" going for them all as much as for the ship. 

Barely into the canyon, some eerie noise made Issei turn around only to see something jumping back into the water. And then came the music.

It was most perfect music he'd ever heard, and it was being sung by the most beautiful woman he had ever set his eyes upon. She was fluid like water, flowing accross the ship. He tried to follow, along with the other crew members, and Issei found himself getting angry because they had no right to pursue her. That beautiful song was _his_. 

Though somewhat muddled, he could hear shouting, and then saw Hanamaki running down the deck to grab someone and drag them back. He couldn’t figure out why she wouldn't join them, but then there was a soft hand on his cheek and he was totally mesmerized by the beautiful voice singing to him once again. 

They were going to be together forever if only he could get to her, but being throw around by the trashing ship (why was it so unsteady again? He couldn't recall) wasn't helping at all. At least no one other than Tooru seemed to be challenging him to it anymore. So close, so close and yet so far.

Suddenly, an especially violent shift on the ship threw him hard back against a wall and somehow Hanamaki collided with him, fell on his arms really. And his mind was a bit foggy, but with her face so close to his he couldn't help but to think that in truth _Hanamaki_ was the most beautiful woman there could have ever been. 

It took him a couple moments to process what was happening. The ship was suddenly much more stable, the deck silent for the time being.

She promptly stepped back, eyes wide, blush high on her cheeks and neck. And he wanted to apologize, but before he could actually do it Oikawa came rushing to them.

“What the hell, Makki?”

For a second he saw how confused and worried she looked, before she turned on her heels to face Tooru that is, chin now high, expression hardened. “Try to main a ship alone when all you idiots are trying to follow sirens into the water.” 

“Is that what we're calling this right now?” Oikawa was mad, not raging but definitely angry enough to loose his cool. “Besides, look at the rail! You know how expensive that is to replace, Makki. Perhaps if you hadn’t gone kissing rich assholes our ship would be in perfect form.” 

Hanamaki didn’t even reply, just glared at Tooru and stomped away from them both without a single look back. The captain looked around to the crew that was still watching him, and Issei could tell that everyone else was quite offended on Hanamaki’s behalf. He was as well, bcause there was a limit of assholeness that anyone could accept and Hanamaki had obviously saved all their lives.

Tooru groaned and pointed a finger at Issei, his eyes burning with real anger this time. “You don’t get to act all innocent. This is all your fault!” He didn't wait for an answer before stomping towards the back of the ship. 

“I’m not the one acting like a five year old over an accident.” Was all Issei managed to reply, even if only muttered to himself (he wasn’t feeling like being throw into the water).

-

Lady Hanamaki and Captain Tooru had had their argument almost two days ago now. 

And Issei himself couldn’t endure it anymore. It was like a dome of tension had been dropped on the whole ship. The two were avoiding each other and every time they crossed paths everyone was silent. From what Issei had gathered, Tooru had been locked out of the Captain’s cabin that night and was still trying to get the crew on his side. Which might have happened if he wasn’t so clearly wrong. Yes, the kiss had maybe been a low blow, but it's not like they'd planned it. He had Hajime after all, who he was sure would understand and see it for the accident it was (once Issei managed to drag this pirate ship back, save him and then tell him all about his time at sea). His lover was reasonable, unlike Tooru. 

He almost wished he was friends enough with the Lady to tell her to just leave that stupid pirate, but even now it was clear on her face that she loved him despite his shortcomings. 

Today, Issei had been assigned kitchen duty alongside the blond kid with the kajal, which he could only consider an improvement. It was a very silent job, as any attempt at conversation was met with a long hard stare. He just focused on trying to divide the rations, so at least they could be pissed at Tooru with their stomachs full. 

They first paused when the ship came to a sudden halt. He and blond stared at each other for a beat, and then both went almost running upstairs. No way they could be near Tartarus already, so he went at once to Hanamaki's side to ask for an explanation.

Her reply was short, and with a bit of an edge though it wasn’t really aimed at him. “Tooru saw this island and he decided to check it for materials to repair the boat.” 

The last bit was overflowing with bitterness, prompting Issei to pat her shoulder even if a bit awkwardly.

“I can go punch some sense into him if you want.”

She laughed - perhaps a bit too loudly for Issei’s ego - before shaking her head. 

“I doubt you could, but thanks for the thought, Issei.” 

Shortly after he followed the crew onto the island, with a bucket to collect sap and an internal desire to punch Tooru for being so stubborn. And perhaps it was immature, but it didn't take long for him to state as if to no specific target.

“Some men just don’t deserve the women they get.”

Some of the crew standing around him hissed and oohed, and Tooru stilled for a moment before turning on his heels, face flush and eyes livid.

“Keep the fuck away from my relationship with Makki, not everyone gets a damn prince to fuck.” 

And honestly, perhaps Issei deserved that spat at his face, but being exposed like this in front of a crew was a bit much. And no one would speak of Iwaizumi like this in his presence. 

Issei could do petty too. He was a diplomat, he was pretty sure it was a requirement for the job to be able to insult people - though it usually was in a more covert manner. “For all the talk that I’m a rich kid, _you_ are the one acting like a spoiled imbecile.” 

Tooru shoved his finger into Issei’s chest, fuming now. Nothing surprising, despite being such a brat the captain hardly ever had anyone telling him off. Instead of begining a shouting match like it seemed he would, though, Tooru turned his back to Issei, acting like he was superior. And Issei was so very frustrated by it that he grabbed a handful of mud and, without a pause for thought, threw it to the back of that idiot’s head. 

Before he realized it Issei had a body lunging towards him, and then both were on the ground just throwing punches at each other and shoving mud on each other’s faces. The rest of the crew had gathered around, cheering. And well, Issei had been in exactly two fights in his whole life, so he was getting his ass handed to him. Even the dog had jumped into the mass by the time a tremor shook the ground and made them all stop for a breath. 

There was a sudden shift beneath them and Issei, disoriented, could swear the sun had moved. He got unsteadily to his feet and moved back, seeing that where he and Tooru had been fighting there was now a giant eye rolling around. None of the pirates dared to move, but the dog wasn’t quite so aware of the situation. Spike promptly dived onto the gigantic eyeball and gave it a few enthusiastic licks, much to everyone’s shock. There was only so much time they could all remain frozen though, and it was then that the mad scramble began. 

They all started running back to the ship as the trees were sucked inside the giant beast’s skin. In his haste Issei tripped and almost fell face first to the moving ground, only to have Tooru of all people grabbing his arm and helping him to move along. 

“MAKKI!” Oikawa shouted as they ran, the woman having been on the ship all the while and running around to get them ready to flee. 

His heart was racing as probably never before. If they didn’t make it back to the ship Issei was pretty sure they were very much dead, so once he threw himself aboard, paying no mind to the pain that would come with it - he would be grateful if he was alive long enough to take stock of any bruises or broken bones - but instead he slammed to the ground with another body breaking his fall. 

He'd be shocked the body in question was Tooru’s if he'd had any time to process this fact. He barely had any time to even thank the captain as it was before Oikawa was up on his feet and running towards the front of the ship. “Makki, get me a harpoon! We are gonna use that fucker to make it faster to Tartarus!” 

Issei saw them moving seamlessly together, saw Makki rushing over with some sort big ass crossbow with a thick rope trailing behind it. Tooru focused for barely a second and shot it straight to the back of the beast. It then took all of them to hold onto the rope and strap it to the ship. Which had been a surprisingly smart idea, now that Issei could breath and think about it. 

And it was only right that he walked over to admit it. It was embarrassing, but he would be the grown up here. “That... was a genius move." 

Tooru faced him and, for once, actually smiled. 

\-- 

He wasn’t quite sure what had changed between him and Tooru, but something was simply different. It wasn’t like they were suddenly friends - far from that - but Tooru wasn’t actually trying to make his life harder anymore, which was very close to a miracle. He wasn’t acting like Issei had some secret plan to steal Makki anymore, and by Tartarus, the three of them had had actual _conversations_ now. 

After the idea with the giant fish island monster - it was a really though story to swallow, if he hadn't seen it happen - had worked for a couple of hours before everyone was too sick from the non stop jostling. Now they were simply back to following their star and hoping for the best. 

They were getting close to the their destination, but Issei didn't really know how to feel about it. He knew Tooru had had no intention of coming back for Hajime, but he was pretty sure the pirate hadn't stolen the book either. It just didn’t match Tooru’s behavior at all. 

It's not like he had much time to dwell on it though, because for some reason he woke up to a freezing pantry. Spike was plastered to him, shaking like a leaf, and whined when Issei got up to his feet. Once on the deck, going by the susrprise on everyone's face and the lack of coats or even some shirts, he assumed this cold had come quite suddenly. The ship itself wasn’t moving anymore, which was jarring in itself, but he didn't have time to ask a single question before Makki appeared out of thin air by his side and began to push him back inside his makeshift room. 

Issei stared at her in question was fortunately all it took for some explanation, he was trembling too much to speak properly. “It’s freezing, you need to get something warmer. We're gonna need all hands on deck to break the ice.” 

“I’m p-pretty sure there wasn’t any signs of i-ice last night.” 

She nodded, worry clearer on her face than was usual. There wasn’t much he could do besides getting his coat and gloves on and going onto the frozen sea as she'd directed, though. He only paused in his work when Tooru showed up next to him, a pickaxe over his shoulder and a too thin shirt showing off his muscles. 

Issei just rolled his eyes. “Oh my, everyone stop what you're doing, the captain is so hot he'll melt the ice by himself.” 

Makki’s laugh lit up the group, and Tooru smirked before teasing back. 

“I’m glad you appreciate it, but I’m afraid I’m already taken.” 

Perhaps Issei blushed a bit at _that_ , but only because he hadnt implied anything in his remark. Also, this wasn’t the kind of thing he usually said out loud. No one would dare to insinuate someone was into men back in the cities, but here no one seemed to care. Some of the crew even made sure to show they were... different. And it was so freeing Issei couldn’t help but imagine a world in which he could be himself, a world in which he could talk about Hajime’s beauty with anyone at any time and it would be just fine. 

Perhaps that was what distracted him. 

He didn’t see the thing until it was coming straight for him, diving sharply through the skies. Tooru tried to pull him away, but the big talons enveloped Issei far too fast, lifting him off the ground. 

It had been hours. 

He was almost freezing to death in his largely unsafe nook, his hiding place not seeming so genious anymore. The eagle was still running around, probably playing with it’s prey. He was praying to all gods that the thing didn’t find him when out of thin air a hand came over his mouth and his back slammed onto a chest. When he looked up it was to see a very beautiful and well equipped Hanamaki smirking at him. 

As if he wasn't shocked enough already she chose that split second to plant a kiss on his lips, then pulled back with a shining smile. If only for a moment he threw caution to the wind and hugged her close, so very relieved that he hadn't been left behind, but then pulled back, wide eyed and gaping. 

“Why?” 

“I though you had died, Issei.” She shot back. 

A bit too loudly, because there was a screech outside, and both of them looked up to see the eagle flying towards them. She grabbed a shield and held his hand tightly, and weirdly enough he felt safe as he could possibly be at the moment (which wasn't much, but still). A heartbeat later they were sliding down the mountain, Issei on her lap and a shield beneath them, both screaming for their lives. Makki somehow managed to wreak havoc around them while at it, trapping the beast underneath ruins and ice. 

It was a huge adventure, one could say. 

And just watching Hanamaki doing all those amazing stunts made him feel that perhaps Tooru was right when he worried that Issei might fall in love with her. It was honestly hard not to, specially as they fell back on the ship holding each other, and she seemed so relaxed and happy. Her cheeks were flushed because of the cold and there were snowflakes on her nose and eyelashes. And Issei realized, in the most pathetic way, that he'd never liked someone as much other than Iwaizumi. 

And he was terrified of that. 

So he took the very mature, Tooru inspired route of going straight into his pantry and locking himself in to avoid the elephant in the room that had just saved his life. 

He couldn’t possibly _like_ her. Not that there was anything wrong with her - far from it - but he loved Hajime, he had loved Hajime forever, and the idea of developing feelings for anyone but his lover was a bit terrifying. Besides, he had never liked a woman in his life (and he wouldn't ever offend Makki by thinking of her as anything but the rugged lady she was). And fuck, now he'd ruin his newly established friendship with Tooru. And Iwaizumi! How was he supposed to look in his lover’s eyes after this betrayal? 

“You are overthinking it.” Issei almost jumped out of his own skin, having assumed there was only him and shadow in his cramped room. 

He looked up to find Kyoutani with arms full of supplies - probably their dinner - standing in the dark. It was a bit weird, but that was already expected and Issei was more worried about what he'd said. “What do you mean by that?” 

“You were talking to yourself.” 

Issei wanted to die. He hoped Makki would have left him to succumb to his very feathery and cold death instead of making him face all this. He groaned and hid his face on his hands, sliding to the floor in shame. Kentarou was silent for a bit, presumably glaring at him instead of asking Issei to move out of the way so he could leave, but then he felt the kid sitting by his side. 

There was further uncomfortable silence until Kyoutani spoke again. “It’s just stupid to worry about it. You like her, for the right reasons or else you wouldn’t fucking worry about hurting her feelings. You probably wanna suck Tooru’s dick, most people seem to want that for some god forsaken reason. They are both chill about it, once Tooru’s big head accepts someone he doesn’t usually take it back. Just talk to your prince or whatever, for all I know he will want to suck Tooru too. And he'll like Lady Makki, because if he doesn’t he's not worth your time, and then you can be all gross and stupid together.” Issei was pretty sure that was the most he had ever heard Kyoutani say in one go (or in general, actually), the glare darkened by kajal doing nothing to make he seem as threatening as he was probably going for. Kyoutani pointed a finger to his face then, as if reading his mind. “If you mention this to anyone I'll throw you off the ship.” 

\-- 

They were getting closer to the star, were set to arrive by tomorrow's noon. 

Which meant Issei’s time was running short. Tooru and Makki had declared they would be going to Tartarus together no matter what, and said no one expected Issei to join them. He had to at least roll his eyes at that. 

Later that evening though, having been asked to come over to their room to discuss their plans, he hesitated. 

He hadn’t been there since he was first on the ship. It now felt like invading a sacred place. 

He did go in anyway, to find Makki sitting on the bed, wearing softer clothes than she usually did and playing with a dagger while looking at her lover as he practiced sword moves. Both of them lit up when he entered the room, Makki already smirking before anything was said. 

“Come here, pretty boy. We gotta discuss our approach.” The woman patted a spot n the bed next to her and Issei complied. Because who was he to say not to her? 

Still practicing his moves slicing through the air, which Issei could only suspect was for showing off, Tooru took the lead. 

“Tartarus is a tricky place, and the deity that inhabits it is even trickier. So I thought perhaps we should come clean with anything that might be used to turn us against each other and such.” 

Issei felt himself blushing. Did that mean he was supposed to talk about his crush? He kinda felt like this was a set up. 

“I’ll start.” Hanamaki said, realizing neither of them seemed to be too inclined to share anything. “I've been flirting with Issei, and I was the one who got rid of your ugly ass blue and yellow pants, Tooru.” 

The captain gasped in shock, droping his sword. “How could you, my love?” 

“Those pants were a crime to my eyesight. Besides, when you said you were going to meet your childhood crush wearing those, I just had to stop you. What kind of lover would I be otherwise?” 

Tooru pouted, looking half hurt half embarassed. But then she smirked and Tooru sighed, kneeling in front of her. “I’m guessing now it’s my turn.” 

Issei was beyond relieved, at least his embarrassing admission of wanting to kiss them wouldn't be so attention grabbing in comparison. Oikawa had his head on the mattress by Makki’s knees now, and the way she looked at him was so very fond, her fingers running softly through his hair. “There was a lot I didn’t tell you when we met.” Tooru sounded weirdly fragile all of a sudden, the mood not as light anymore. “I didn’t hate you for free, Issei, though you being a rich asshole is a big enough reason. We had met before, by the time you had just arrived at the royal palace. Which, I'm not sure if you know already, was somewhat my fault. The king had walked into me and Hajime kissing, was outraged. So it was to punish us that he forbade our meetings, and then got you to be a good influence or something.” Issei couldn’t control his scoff at that. “At first I didn’t think it would change anything, but it did, and soon enough Hajime was in love with _you_ and I was left behind. The guards made clear that the only reason I hadn’t been arrested until then was because I had Hajime by my side. There was nothing for me in Syracuse, so I left, and I went through some shit until I found this one here.” He looked up to Makki again, looking smitten as could be. “I was- jealous. Afraid even, that you had come to steal yet another love of mine." 

Issei felt a bit like when Tooru had punched him in the face, because he'd never considered Hajime and Tooru might have been more than friends, even if he'd noticed the way Hajime spoke about his old friend. It was pretty obvious now that he stopped thinking of himself Hajime’s only love. 

“Well, you weren’t wrong in the sense that yes, I do like Makki - but don’t worry. I made a promise to Hajime, and well, before I even think about anything I have to make sure he is alive and well.” 

The silence that followed wasn't as awkward as he'd feared. 

\- 

Entering Tartarus was a bit like being ripped apart and then put back together. 

They had jumped together, a rope tying them to the ship, but Issei knew it had been an useless measure. Now he was kneeling in what seemed to be a desert, the sky above him purple and devoid of stars. He couldn’t see either of his companions, nor anything but sand really. Issei took a deep breath before getting up and starting to walk, hoping against hope that he would find them. He had no idea how big Tartarus was, or how long this task could possibly take, but he didn't have much choice. 

The dunes were ever shifting, so it made his job even harder. He trudged through them for what it seemed like forever, but he had the strange notion that time in Tartarus probably wasn’t the same as in the world outside. 

Eventually he found Tooru amidst the coarse waves, laid beside the corpse of a gigantic scorpion somehow dark and starry as a clear night. Issei didn't pause to try and understand it before ran towards the pirate, calling his name and surprising even himself by taking Tooru in his arms and hugging him tightly. 

The captain didn’t say anything at first, but held Issei back and pressed his forehead to the man’s shoulder. How long had they been out here? How long had it felt like? Their embrace was too short in comparison. 

Tooru pulled back after a moment anyway, taking a deep breath to compose himself. “We have to find Makki, and Satori. We need to solve this bullshit.” 

“I can grant you one of those wishes.” Said a disembodied voice nowhere and everywhere at the same time. 

Issei turned to look around only to find the dunes had shifted impossibly once more and they were now standing in the ruins of what it seemed to have been a throne room once. Tooru took his dagger in hand, clearly tense. This had to be Satori, Chaos personified speaking to them, and it chilled Issei to the bone to be in the presence of such a god. 

“Well, someone seems to have some respect for me. Perhaps you should take lessons from him, Tooru.” The voice now came from behind Issei, and both humans jumped to face it, which was at least coming from a mostly human body now. Red-haired and dressed in purple, with a wicked smirk in the lips, an image he'd only seen decorating temples before. 

Satori _flowed_ away from him, smirking wickedly still, so unnatural it sent shivers up Issei’s spine. Tooru moved to stand between them, futilely protective as the deity slid closer to tease some more. “How the tables have turned, Tooru, betraying the people you said you loved. Did you decide to steal your friend’s lover too after all? And Issei, so ready to let Hajime die and go live your dream life.”

“Shut up! I didn’t betray anyone. _You_ were the one who stole the book!” 

Satori turned into smoke and appeared again on their other side, leaning back against a pillar. 

“You agreed to it, you _would_ have done it. When you went into that party, that was what you wanted to do. You’ve killed many times and you would have done it again had our pretty boy not arrived in time to derail you. You are a bad man-” Satori stopped mid sentence, whirling around into smoke and then back, throwing Hanamaki at them with ease. “My my Tooru, you have quite a group of followers. She even tried to kill me, silly girl. Did you really think a dagger could do me?” Satori was now playing with one of Makki’s daggers, and Issei wanted to scream at her for putting herself into unnecessary danger. 

Tooru instead pushed past the two of them, staring at Satori with determination. “You owe me. You promised I would get the book and no one would get hurt.” 

“Please, Tooru, we both know you are nothing but a murdering thief yourself.” 

There was fury on Tooru’s face, composure cracking, and Issei caught himself intervening. “He is more than that.” 

Satori seemed to consider that for a moment, the dagger resting against the wicked grin, before it grew and sharpenned, turning the god even more monster-like. A wave of a hand later and the Book was on sight of all of them, floating gently in the middle of the room. Tooru made a move for it, but as soon as he took a step forward the ground underneath his foot was mostly gone and he was lucky not to fall to his death. 

“Not so fast. First, a question. If you answer it truthfully you get the prize, if you lie you don’t. Pretty simple, right?” 

“How can I know you won’t fuck with me again?” Issei wanted to shout that going along with this was the worst idea Tooru had ever had, but he didn’t dare say anything. They had to get the book somehow, or else Hajime would die for nothing. 

“Such language, but fine. I give you my godly word, I cannot go against it.” Satori flipped the dagger around and used it to cut an X into a bony and pale shoulder blade, the lines emitting faint light instead of driping blood. “Now, for the question. If you don’t get the book, what will you do? Will you grab your lover and all the money you have made and go to some island to leave happily ever after or will you go back to Syracuse to die?” 

There was a moment of silence, but it felt like forever. Tooru smiled to Satori despite it all, his voice filled with determination as he answered. “I will go back.” 

No one spoke as the pirate took another step and then one more to stand right in front of the book. Issei hadn’t realized he was holding his breath until he let it go as saw the ground remained firm under Tooru’s feet. He then couldn’t contain his smile, so proud he was of Tooru. 

The captain lifted his hands to the book, but the moment his fingers touched the pages the thing vanished like smoke between his fingers and Satori’s wicked grin was visible everywhere around them as the voice broke the silence with too much delight. “You are lying!” 

_\--_

This sunset was probably the saddest thing he had ever seen. 

Hajime had not seen the sky in the last two weeks. The small window on his cell barely provided enough light to illuminate the room. He couldn’t help but keep looking at the clear sky, the tones of orange to purple seeming more colorful than ever before. 

There was a crowd standing on the main square, everyone having come witness the prince’s execution. No one believed Tooru would return and to be honest they were probably correct. Hajime was already walking towards the executioner, and there was no sign of his childhood friend after all. The prince could see his father staring at him, tears betraying his mostly stoic expression. He had tried to save Hajime, had tried to sneak him out of the town one night, but Hajime couldn’t do it. His word was all he had, and he had trusted Tooru (and if not him then Issei, who had promised to bring the pirate back whatever the cost), which made all this even more heartbreaking. 

“Last words?” The executioner asked, an almost sad look on their face. 

Hajime just sighed, because there wasn’t anything left for him to say. The facts were just there, and he couldn’t do anything about it. As he knelled and rested his neck against the cold stone, he was just another one of many, alone in the end. He considered praying to his gods, but his heart was on his throat. He didn’t want to die like this but it seemed there wasn’t any choice. 

He heard the sword being raised, but somehow the blade etched itself right in front of him instead of going through his flesh. He looked back towards the executioner who now had arms lax by their side, and following their eyes the next thing Hajime saw was a very serious Tooru staring at the situation. He had absolutely no clue where his friend had come from, but he didn't question it as unspeakable relief flooded him. A wobbly smile was all he could muster. “Late as always, Tooru.” 

“Fashionably late.” Was the witty reply, accompanied by a smirk. 

His friend offered his hand and Hajime got back to his feet when he was supposed to be dead. He could see the rest of the crew now, climbing up ropes hooked to the steep edge of the plaza. He could see Issei, and he looked so different but so good still, with a tan and clothes very much unlike his usual but that fit him nonetheless. His lover surprisingly went straight to Hajime’s arms, hugging him tightly, and for once Hajime did not care if people were gonna start spreading rumors about him. He was alive and well and Issei was here and Tooru was too. 

He held Issei’s face between his hands, smile getting firmer. “You guys did it?” 

The reply wasn’t the triumphant one he'd dared to expect, though. Instead there was defeat as Issei looked down. Hajime turned to face Tooru then, but he looked away towards a crying member of his crew, grabbed at the captain’s hand while shaking her head. 

The scene was all too clear, but Hajime couldn't cope with it either. “You can’t do this.” 

He didn’t want his friend to die. He didn’t want anyone to die today. Still, as Tooru looked at him, still holding that person on his arms, Hajime could tell his friend was not going to back down. 

Noble as he could manage, he noded at his friend, thanking him for lack of anything else to say. Issei tensed by his side, and who he assumed to be Tooru’s own lover trashed as other two pirates dragged them away. The Book of Peace was important, but it didn't seem fair to watch his friend die for it. He didn’t believe Tooru had done it, and either way it wouldn't solve anything. 

Shadow fell over them all, dark clouds rushing unnaturally to match the grave mood. Tooru looked like a hero stepping ahead, knelling in front of the block. No one said a word, there was barely any sound but the waves down the cliff. As the executioner asked for his last words, all Tooru did was look at his lover. 

“I’ll see you someday.” 

He bent into position, neck resting against the block. The executioner raised their sword and Hajime wouldn’t turn his eyes away, because he was also responsible for this. Beside him Issei closed his eyes. 

Not that looking at the scene was any help understanding what came next. The sword shattered and the pieces of it floated in the air above Tooru’s head. The executioner rushed back, startled by what had just happened. 

Everyone stared in disbelief as the dark clouds seemed to form a figure, each time clearer until standing gigantic and furiously staring at Tooru was the image of Satori, the deity of Chaos. Tooru seemed confused as he stared back. “What....” Then suddenly his face lit up as he came to some sort of realization. “I came back. I didn’t lie.” 

Satori looked like he was considering turning Tooru to ashes right them. His face contorted in pure anger. “You cheater, you did it on purpose! You would never come back here!” 

“Except I have! I came here and I was willing to die. If I had done it on purpose, I doubt it would have brought you here.” Tooru looked so smug, and Hajime was sure he was the only person that would stare down a god like that and be that composed. “And I do believe you made a promise, you gave your word.” 

Satori raised a trembling fist on the air, and for a moment Hajime thought that was the end of it. Although then, just before the gigantic fist smashed the pirate it stopped, and instead the hand opened in front of Tooru, revealing nothing less that the Book of Peace. The gathered crowd gasped as one, Hajime himself was shocked. He had believed Tooru all along, but having his ridiculous story about a god setting him up proven right was a bit much. 

“Take and go pretend you're a hero, even if both of us know that is a lie.” 

Tooru grabbed the Book with a smile on his lips and turned to the crowd, raising it high in the air and flipping the first pages. The light it emanated bathed the city and, unbelievably, the magic started mending the cracks and the dull colors that had been spreading through Syracuse. The clouds dissipated on the sky and Satori was gone as suddenly as he'd appeared. 

Tooru walked towards the king, handing the Book over with an almost smug expression on his face. It was pretty clear to Hajime that his friend was still bitter about the way he'd beentreated by the Syracuse’s nobles, but he had grown up enough that he didn’t even sass at Hajime’s father. 

Hajime rushed to his side after that, pulling his friend into a hug. It felt so good to have him alive and well right there. Issei also came to hold Tooru in his own arms, which Hajime didn't quite understand but relieved him anyway. He wanted to listen all about their adventures to Tartarus and back, but then Tooru was abruptly pulled from them by his red faced lover. 

“Don’t you ever do something like that again, or I’ll kill you!” 

Tooru laughed breathlessly and hugged his lover, kissing their forehead, and Hajime wished he could be half as open about his love as them. All he could do was let his hand press against Issei’s, and whisper to his betrothed. “It’s good to have you back. We have a lot of catching up to do.” 

_\--_

Issei felt weird as he once more stood on the balcony where Hajime had proposed to him. It was bittersweet though, to be back in his normal life. There was a party going on to celebrate the return of the Book, they had even gotten Tooru to stay and receive a medal, but still, Issei looked at all the things he used to accept without question here and it all felt empty. Nevertheless, this was his real life, a life which he shared with the man he loved. If it was a matter of sacrifice, he would accept it. 

From his spot up high he could see the ship. They were leaving today, and Hanamaki’s invitation for him to join them didn’t really carry much weight. He wasn’t a part of their world, no matter how much he wanted to be. 

“A coin for your thoughts.” Issei was brought back to the real world by Hajime’s voice, and turned to find his prince leaning the railing by his side. 

He hated lying to Hajime, honesty had always been integral to them, but he didn’t want to say how much he would miss the sea and the chance to be free about his affections. It would only hurt them both in name of something unattainable. “Just thinking that this alcohol isn’t quite strong enough for me to go through four more hours of socializing.” 

Hajime gave him his _I can tell you are bullshitting me_ look, but didn’t pry further. To be honest, Issei was pretty sure he knew the answer to his own question already. They had talked about all that had happened, he’d talked about kissing Hanamaki and about his weird crush on both her and Tooru, and Hajime had been understandably upset at first. Still, they had rekindled their marriage promise and Issei wasn’t very willing to push them both out of the comfort zone they had to content with. 

He sighed deeply, bowing his head before speaking up again anyhow. “It’s not even because of them, it’s the _sea_ , the freedom of it. I want to kiss you in public, I want to tell people I love you and that you love me back. We wouldn’t have to deal with your father introducing all the beautiful ladies of the land to you, or with the fact that even a longer hug is frowned upon. It’s hard to see the world outside and come back, but I get that it’s safer this way, that we have responsibilities.” 

“It get it.” They held hands in silence for a while as the waves crashed down bellow. “In truth... seeing them, seeing you after you came back, it just made me realize how much I want to be a part of it all. It reminded me of my love for the sea. It even brought you to me.” 

Issei smiled remembering how they had been when younger, sneaking together to the docks at night to swim or during the day to watch the ships. He remembered kissing Hajime for the first time on one of those outings, and recalled a promise that someday they too would sail the world. 

Before he could think about it and hold himself back, Issei blurted what he’d had in mind for quite a while now. “We should go.” 

“Hum?” 

It was a dumb idea, Issei knew that, but to be honest he was already more than a little committed to it. “It _would_ be a scandal, but we could pull it off! Join Tooru’s crew for a while, finally see the world together and be happy for a while, hell, we could actually get married somewhere. And- and if we realize it’s not for us we could come back, I doubt your father would forbid you from doing so. You deserve a chance to be free before becoming a king.” 

Hajime just stared at him at first and for a moment Issei wanted to slap himself, but instead of a sad sigh he got a very enthusiastic kiss to his lips as Hajime whispered “yes yes yes, a thousand times yes”. 

**Author's Note:**

> We'll probably add more to this universe because I'm a sucker and I might have a background fic pratically done. Hope you guys like this baby of ours.  
> Comments, kudos and bookmarks are always appreaciated.  
> kissus


End file.
